<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>turn you 'round (what you're cooking up in me) by fitsofpassion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091381">turn you 'round (what you're cooking up in me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitsofpassion/pseuds/fitsofpassion'>fitsofpassion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Kinktober 2020, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Verbal Humiliation, huh i've used that tag a lot this month haven't i?, talk of a threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitsofpassion/pseuds/fitsofpassion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>alex just really loves thomas's dorm.</p><p>(kinktober 2020 day eighteen - in the kitchen)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>turn you 'round (what you're cooking up in me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thomas's dorm is based off my dorm from before i transferred, and let me tell you, it was glorious.</p><p>takes place after day 8 in this 'verse, so i recommend reading that first at least; if you don't want to, all you really need to know is that john walked in on alex and thomas doin the do.</p><p>all of my kinktober works are in the same 'verse; while they can pretty much be read on their own or in mostly any order, for the best reading experience you should read them in the order they're in on the series page :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>his boyfriend’s dorm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because Thomas is snooty and rich, his parents sprung for a dorm in the nicest residence building on campus. There are three private bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, plus a living room and a full kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If anyone were to ask Alex his favorite part of Thomas’s dorm, he’d obviously say the private bedroom, but only Alex and Thomas know the truth. Alex is </span>
  <em>
    <span>in love </span>
  </em>
  <span>with the kitchen. He loves that Thomas has an </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual </span>
  </em>
  <span>coffee pot, not the shitty, off-brand Keurig that he and John share; loves that he can eat any time of day, since he usually only remembers to eat when the school cafeteria is closed. But mostly, he likes Thomas cooking for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right now though, he’s bored. Alex doesn’t cope with boredom well, especially not when Thomas told him to take a break from working and hid his laptop. It also doesn’t help that his shirtless, drop-dead gorgeous boyfriend learned how to and is currently making empanadillas for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thomas,” Alex whines from his spot on top of the counter a few feet away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m almost done,” Thomas says, scooping the last of the beef filling into the dough. He folds it over and seals the edges, then turns to Alex. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex holds out his arms, makes grabby-hands at Thomas. “C’mere, wanna kiss you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas smiles, gives his boyfriend a quick kiss, then steps away again. At Alex’s whine, Thomas says, “Alexander, I am making this dinner specifically for you. Surely you can wait until it’s done to be needy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex shakes his head and smiles. “Nope! Aren’t you glad you hid my laptop?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not so sure anymore. Tell you what, these need to be in the air fryer for ten minutes, and I will let you decide what we do for those ten minutes, okay?” Thomas suggests. When Alex’s grin grows and he starts nodding, Thomas adds as he’s turning away, “But I’ve worked too hard to let these burn, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex is almost giddy, finally about to get the attention he’s been craving. “Yeah! Yeah, okay, sounds great, can you go ahead and put them in the air fryer then? What do you want to do? Oh, you said I could decide!” Alex pauses, then says, “Will you bend me over the counter and eat me out? Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas turns back from setting up the air fryer, one eyebrow raised. He considers Alex’s request for a minute, before saying, “Only since you asked so nice, baby. Get your pants off and bend over while I get these in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex’s skin tingles with the command. He hops down from the counter quickly, almost rips his sweatpants off, then turns and leans over the counter, facing Thomas. Who won’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>at him right now, which makes Alex’s skin flush a deeper red. Here he is, half-naked and bent over in the kitchen where Thomas’s roommates could walk in at any minute, and Thomas doesn’t even seem to care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Thomas sets the timer on the air fryer and turns to Alex. He leans over to kiss Alex, who pulls away after a moment. “Don’t want your mouth up here,” Alex mumbles and wiggles his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas laughs, says, “Impatient brat,” then kneels down behind Alex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And doesn’t move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex groans, wiggles again. “Daddy,” he whines, dragging out the y sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas grabs his hips in a firm grip, and says, “Be still, Alexander.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hurry up</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas takes his time though, kisses Alex’s ass and the back of his thighs, blows on Alex’s hole, and Alex is about to start whining again when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>feels Thomas’s tongue on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he hisses out, laying his head down on the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite his slow start, Thomas’s pace is almost brutal. He laves his tongue back and forth over Alex’s hole, getting it spit-soaked and relaxed. Alex is hard and leaking against the cabinets where his cock is trapped, and he’s so sure that he could cum from just this if Thomas doesn’t stop or slow down. Alex can’t stop the series of whimpers and whines escaping his mouth. He’s sure he’s begging, too, but can’t pay attention enough to care what comes out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Thomas starts fucking his tongue in and out of Alex, tightening his grip on Alex’s hip when Alex starts grinding back against him, and Alex’s whimpers turn into full moans. “Daddy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, need more, please more,” Alex babbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas pulls back, and Alex can just imagine how messy his face is. “Want Daddy’s fingers?” he asks. Alex nods, the odd </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>mixed in amongst his whimpers, and he feels one of Thomas’s fingers enter him easily. Alex can’t tell if Thomas actually used lube or if Alex is just that open and wet from Thomas’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you, baby girl,” Thomas says, lowly, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alex loves Thomas eating him out, but he loves listening to Thomas talk more. “So open and ready for me, out where anyone could see you. Such a little slut.” Alex moans and nods. “Bet you wouldn’t want me to stop if James or Lafayette walked in, would you? You’d just want me to keep going, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He adds a second finger and Alex almost screams, actually does scream when those fingers rub against his prostate. “So close,” he groans out. “Daddy, please can--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas keeps talking, ignoring Alex completely. “But I know you’d like it more if John walked in on us again, wouldn’t you?” he teases, and Alex tenses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, baby girl,” Thomas says, placing a kiss on Alex’s thigh and gently squeezing his hip. “I’d like it too. Next time he walks in on us, we’ll invite him to join us. Wouldn’t you like that, Alexander?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Against his best attempts, Alex moans at the thought of it. His best friend, his long-time crush, walking in on him and his boyfriend </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, only this time, Thomas would see him, would invite him over. He can hear Thomas’s voice in his head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why don’t you join us, John? Wouldn’t you like to help me finger him open?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Alex cries, starts up a chant of </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleasepleaseplease</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Thomas’s hand that’s on his hip tightens, but it isn’t enough to stop Alex from pushing back, pushing himself further back onto Thomas’s fingers. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, can I p--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep! Beep! Beep!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas pulls his fingers out of Alex and stands up, wipes his wet fingers on the dish towel on the stove, then sets about getting the empanadillas out of the air fryer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-Thomas?” Alex asks, voice shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas looks back at Alex, faux-innocence coloring his face. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re… just going to…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas smiles. “I told you, I only had ten minutes.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>did i look up recipes for air fryer empanadillas for a fic, because i wanted to make them, or both? i'll let you figure that out.</p><p>hope everyone is excited for that 'talk of a threesome' tag bc i know i am (and it's mostly written too!)</p><p>title from mind over matter by anthony ramos. you know i had to.</p><p>let me know what ya thought in the comments or on tumblr (fitsofpassion)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>